game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Winter 2
Characters *900bv - Emily Olsen *DeadRaiser - Taylor Lewis *Hk 4sixteen - Thomas Kelly *Section - Frederick 'Carson' *Weejoh-_- - Julian Ride Background Due to the effects of global warming, by 2020 85% of the arctic polar ice has melted. The immense amount of fresh water diffusing with the salt water in the Atlantic ocean causes the North Atlantic deep water pump seizes to function, causing the thermohaline circulation to stop. This results in the cooldown of the coastlines of the continents, starting a vicious cycle cooling down water and air streams. This in turn causes heavy snowfall, starting in the most northern and southern locations, which continues another vicious cycle due to the snow reflecting sunlight, preventing the world to reheat. In a matter of months, the world is capsuled in a cloak of snow, starting a seamingly Eternal Winter. Set 10 years after the events of the original saga in August 2030, Eternal Winter 2 is set in wide arid tundra of Texas. An unlikely band of survivors team up to survive harsh conditions in the new wild west. Storyline Cold wind blows as a buck searches for plants who survived the harsh conditions of the snowy the pine woods. Heavily underfed, it doesn't notice that three silhouettes are coming towards it while it is snatching tough grass from under the snow. One tall and bulky male turn around to watch the backs of the others, who continue to head towards the buck. A small, slim male kneels besides a tree, signalling that they should hold still. A youthful, dark haired female raises her shotgun at the buck, her finger resting on the trigger. A loud bang, followed by a splash of blood coming from the neck of the buck. All 3 look at the pool of blood in the snow, that laid in their direction. Someone else shot it first. ---- Frederick fires his weapon into the direction of the hunter's known location as he instructs his group to take cover, he maintains suppressive fire while heading to a nearby tree for protection. Under the cover of the dense forest, the hunter retaliates. The rounds fired are extremely precise and well timed, mulching the little protection Frederick has. "He's got a sniper. Push forward while firing" Frederick ordered the group. The sheer amount of rounds fired into the direction of the concealed hunter overwhelms him. Section (talk) 13:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Julian sat against the base of tree, cleaning a bullet that caused his rifle to jam. The sheer amount of bullets raging by was outrageous. He is either going to run out of bullets soon, or he is mad enough to fire off his enormous arsenal. He thought, while pushing the bullet back into the mag and inserting it into the weapon, switching it from safe back to semi-auto. If he wanted, he had shot the stampeding brute multiple times already. However, the 4 didn't look like bad people and thus he rather wanted to scare them off by firing his rounds close enough for them to consider retreating. Unfortunately as of now, they hadn't. As he alligned his scope on the smaller guy without a weapon, who had laid back the entire time. He wasn't fully visible, but the others couldn't know he had no clear shot. He doubted for a brief second, before raising his calm voice. "If good looking in the back wants to keep his pretty face, I suggest you all stop shooting." Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 13:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Gauging the situation, Frederick heads the hunter's warning and eases off the trigger. Being accountable for another death would devastate him. Moving forward and in front of Thomas, his Assault Rifle at the ready, his face stern and stoic. "Come out, mother fucker" Frederick ordered, knowing quite well he has a few rounds left in his magazine. Section (talk) 13:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- What the fuck is that guy doing? Julian thought as the aforementioned brute stepped into his crosshairs voluntarily. A grin and a sigh followed, he was getting tired of the stubborness. One bullet would do the trick, but doing so would make negotiating more difficult than it already was. Then again, that guy was still the reason Julian had his finger on the trigger. He adjusts his aim, firing a bullet in the right foot. As the man fell down, Julian raised his voice again, clearly more agitated. "I'm not saying it again. We ready to walk it off or what?" Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 13:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- “You motherfucker!” Thomas shouted. He ran towards Carson and helped him up. Blood surrounded his leg and spilled onto the white ground. Thomas picked up Carson’s rifle and aimed at the direction he suspected the man to be. “Look, I don't want anymore trouble, but if you don't get your sorry ass over here and apologise to my friend, I'll blow your fat head off!” He said nervously. He wasn't sure if he was aiming in the right direction. It was obvious the man had a good shot. He glanced down at Carson’s leg and realised it wasn't as bad as he thought. “Drop the weapon. Now.”, Emily said calmly, raising her shotgun. 14:14, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Julian wanted match one's words with deeds, but you could see the guy was no expert by the way he held the rifle. He sighed and stood up, slinging his rifle onto his back and raising his hands unimpressed. "I got the stuff to fix that foot." He said, waiting a few seconds before continuing. "I suppose we could trade it for a piece of that deer." Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 14:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Emily slowly approached the man, keeping her shotgun raised. Upon reaching him, she quickly glanced around his body, making sure he didn't have anything holstered to quickly draw. When she was confident he didn't have anything else, she lowered her shotgun, holding it down by her side. "If you've got medical supplies," said Emily, briefly turning to look back at Carson, "You can have the best cut of that deer." Emily slightly pulled up her jacket and shirt to reveal a minor stab wound. Not fatal, but discomforting. In a brief moment she thought back to the encounter, what made her more aware of the tricks surrendering people could play. "This ain't our first rodeo, and if you can fix him up, you can sure as hell fix me up," said Emily, pulling her shirt and jacket back down. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 15:05,2/14/2016 - ---- "Don't expect any miracles..." Julian muttered as he approached the person he shot. He stood near him, looking down on the kneeling guy with the rifle next to him. Without making a sound, he waved his hand to get out of the way. He kneeled down and reached into his backpack, getting a switchblade and supplies from it. He raised to switchblade for a brief moment to show that he wasn't out to hurt anyone. "Well, the bullet didn't punch through." He remarked. He used to blade to chip out the bullet. He sprayed some liquid on it and proceeded to bind a gauze around it to close the gash and to stabilize the foot. "If you go on like this, you won't survive for long." He said while binding the foot. "The next encounter like this one will end with you all dead." Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 15:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- "With idiots like you around it will." Thomas retorted. "This isn't a movie, or a game. If untreated, that wound could've killed him. Doesn't that have any impact on you? You would've let a man die unless you got something in return!" He pointed the rifle in the man's face. Emily quickly stepped in and took the gun from his hands. "Stop!" She whispered urgently. Thomas turned around and sat down by a tree while Emily divided the meat. The man then treated her wound with the medical supplies. Thomas didn't trust him, and watched him intently in case he tried anything smart. As the man finished, Thomas stood up to meet him. "Who are you?" He asked. 15:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Why do you think you are innocent people?" Julian countered. "From my point of view he wasn't innocent. After all, he was the first to shoot. Then after that, you threatened to kill an unarmed man, who was helping you out." The man's puzzing face gave away that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "I didn't have to give medical attention to your friend, hell, I didn't have to share the deer with you." Julian slowly stepped towards the man, who he towered over. "If I wanted to kill you, I could've done it multiple times now." As he said that, from beneath his coat he slinged an icepick, pushing the blunt side against the man's belly to show that once again, he could've hurt him. In suspense, it remains quiet for a few seconds. "Think about that." He said as he retreated his icepick from the belly area and started backing off. "Oh, by the way. Name's Julian." Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 17:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Thomas smiled. At any moment Emily could've put a bullet in his head. The man either wasn't the smartest, or knew she wouldn't. “You're not very smart Julian, are you?” He remarked sarcastically. “Unless that icepick has a hidden gun built into it. You really shouldn't threaten people who have a clear advantage over you." He nodded in Emily's direction. The two’s eyes remained locked together, neither daring to move. “You know, you still haven't apologised to my friend.” He said calmly. He smiled at Julian, showing him he was joking. Although he was sure Emily would step in if the man tried anything, he wasn't taking any chances. 18:21 February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mister confidence started getting on Julian's nerve, so he kept his pokerface and nodded that at some point he would apologise. However, he also felt pity for him, knowing for a fact that the whole group is a sitting prey. "So, where are you going?" Julian asked. Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 19:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Emily brushed her fingers over the now treated wound, feeling a bit more confident in it healing. After standing up using her shotgun as a prop and slinging it across her back, she grabbed Julian's cut of the deer she had prepared. She then walked up to Thomas and Julian, the two still locked in intensive eye contact. Lightly shoving Thomas away with her free hand, Emily broke the stares and took Julian's attention herself. "Nowhere," said Emily. "Might try and go some place further but for now it's just circles." Emily handed Julian his meat portion. "Here's your cut of the deer," said Emily, as Julian took it from her hands, "and, uh, thanks for patching me up". She quickly ran her hands through the snow to wash of the blood. "Seems only fair we return you're question though. What're you doing?" Emily continued. - 900bv Talk NINE100 Studios 22:09,2/14/2016 - ---- Julian hesitated for a moment. "Heading west." He said as he grabbed a satchel from his backpack and put the meat in it. "I've got a message that needs to be delivered." He put back his backpack on his back. He looked to the big guy in the distance. "What kind of message?" The female asked as she regained Julian's attention. "Huh- That's confidential, miss... Eh-" The sentence extinguished. "Emily." "Right..." Julian took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie. Like this, you are not going to make it for long." "Why wouldn't we?" The guy responded curtly. "I think I made my point, haven't I?" He said back. "Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm here out of goodwill. I might know a safer place than here in the wild. You gotta trust me." Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 22:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- The bullet shattered Frederick's steel capped boot sending shrapnel into his foot, the pain so agonizing he dropped to floor. On his back, he raised rifle to kill the hunter, know knowing his location. Before Frederick can squeeze the trigger, Thomas grabbed his rifle. After being patched up by the man who shot his foot, Frederick clearly angered by the whole situation leaves and watches the group from a distance. Overhearing Julian, he walks toHwards him and grabs his throat, towering over the tall male. "We have a place. Now leave, before i take your head off" Section (talk) 13:31, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Look Julian, we appreciate your offer, but right now, we really don't need your help." Thomas explained. He stepped forward and pushed Carson off Julian. "If you want to stay with us for a bit I don't mind, but if you think we're going to trust some stranger who nearly killed us, than your the one who needs OUR help. You can't trust anyone out here, you know that." 18:05, February 17, 2016 (UTC)